Katara's First Date
by June Rich
Summary: ages: Kitt is 18, Katara is 17. Summery: Kitt takes his girlfriend out for her first night out on a date, the night is annoyed with a pink hedgehog and a friend of Kitt's brother, Kro, but it sitll works out for them. NO LEMONS, (im not good enough to do that yet) credit to Trav3000 for ocs and for suggesting me to do them as a story.


She was waiting outside, the grass was wet and it was starting to get chilly. Katara smoothed down her arm fur, getting the fur to lay flat again. She looked up, watching the street as she listened carefully for a car, ears twitching.

"He better not be late, he promised not to be late, like I was suppose to believe him. He's always late, and it seems its going to be rather normal for him."

Katara's ears pricked up as she heard the thick purr of a car. She watched the woods, and around the corner came her boyfriend, in his black crappy t-top of a car. She walked toward the street, calmly flatting her fur down and mumbling to herself. The car pulled up and turned off, the red and black hedgehog stepping out; he hurried to the other side and opened the door, saying.

"I'm sorry Katara; this old thing was having problems, I hope you don't mind us going to a really expensive restaurant."

"Thanks for coming, who is going to pay for the food? I don't think that you can pay for all the food."

Katara stepped into the car, after Kitt held the door open for her. He closed the door and hurried back to the front driver seat. Getting in and starting the car, while Katara carefully texted to her parents that she was leaving with her boyfriend.

"My brothers paying for the food, he's been upset lately; he just wanted to be nice to both of us. And I hope that wont bother us on our first date, the girls at school are always addicted to those stupid things."

Katara snorted and replied "I would rather toss it over a bridge and into the water, my parents wanted me to have it, I don't ever use it and I promise it will not bother us, it's normally off all the time."

"good, its nice to know that you don't like that phone, the one speedy hedgehog always runs the people over when they are on those things, I think his name is lightning or raze something like that."

The both sat silently as Kitt drove, the silence making it rather awkward for them. Katara watched out the window, watching as the green trees vanished slowly and more concrete appeared. Kitt pulled into a parking space, carefully parking so that his car would not be towed away. He shut it off and got out, going toward the passenger side and opening the door for his girlfriend.

"Thank you, I bet your trying to make up for being late."

"Yeah I am sorta doing that."

Katara stepped out and stood frozen outside the restaurant.

"Your brother is going to pay for the food? Where does he get the money?"

"'it's a secret' he says, he just smiles and says he has a new job, it sure makes him happy. It must be a really good job if he was nice enough to buy us dinner and the surprise I have later planed."

"Your going to end up in dept with your brother, I know how that feels, Sevipa does the same thing to me when I ask her for money. She even has a list of everything I have to still pay back to her."

Kitt shrugged his shoulders; he opened the door for his girlfriend, being a gentleman for her. The stood waiting for a waiter to take them to their table, a young hedgehog walked up to them and gestured for them to follow her. She was pink and had a flimsy dress on, her tail stuck out in the back, making her look really fat.

"I'm Amy Rose, I'm your waiter for tonight, and I hope you don't mind having the corner seat. If you need anything please wait for me or call for another waiter, I hope you have a peaceful night."

"Thank you Amy."

Kitt let Katara sit down first; Amy gave them both a menu, and walked off to help another customer. The both looked at the menu and Kitt watched as a cloaked figure walk in. he was completely covered, and when Amy told him to take the hood off he did. The black eyes glittered as he watched Kitt, the flash of flames and a small breeze brush past Kitt. Kitt swallowed and look away scared of the stranger that was sitting on the other side of the room.

"Hey are you alright Kitt? You look like you seen a ghost."

Its nothing just worried about what type of food you're getting."

Katara raised her eyebrows and started to mumble to herself again.

"If you're so worried about the food I'm getting then you should know that I'm getting what I normally make when I want something really good, a nice plate of fish, hot and drizzled in lemon juice."

Kitt sat shock still, his face was one of surprise, (She likes fish? Perhaps I should try it too. If she likes it maybe I will like it, well I better get us some drinks first.)

"What do you want to drink? I have to know so I could order it."

"Your being way too nice, perhaps you should stop acting like a gentleman and be how you are normally are, a silly overexcited goofball, one who could hug me and kiss me when I feel bad. One that can teach me what I don't understand, and one obsessed with the new heroes in comic books. I want to learn about you, it's the first thing any date needs to do things right."

"Ohh, well I'm still learning how to date, you're my first one. Karr already has the girls drooling over him and he won't let them have him. I'm sorry for not understanding your needs, will you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I'm not as cold hearted as my sister, I forgive you. What I wanted for a drink would be water, ice cold water, with a lime in it."

Kitt smiled and then decided not to be a gentleman to his girlfriend. It was already hard enough to pretend doing it; at least he did not have the same kind of pressure his brother went though. Katara smiled back to Kitt, and took his hand, gently rubbing the fur smooth. She then placed it under the table as Amy came back to the table, not wanting her perfect mood to be destroyed by a snotty waiter.

"Well what did you want to eat today, sir?"

Kitt looked at Katara and then said "she would like a cup of ice cold water with a lime in it, while I want to have a coke, we can wait a while before we can eat."

"Alright sir, but the young man says he's paying for your food tonight, is he a relative of you or is it a strangers grace to pay for your food?"

"I am a friend of his brothers, but there is no need to rush them, let them enjoy there first night together."

Amy nearly jumped three feet off the ground; the bird guys' voice was beautiful and sweet. Something it seemed like he did not ever use since he was born.

"Well then sir, I will be sure to put them on your tab tonight."

Amy looked back and forth, wondering where exactly he had gone, then Kitt pointed his finger over to his seat, and the bird guy was back at his table sipping a Margareta. Amy frolicked away, not in a very good mood to be frightened like that.

"Who was that guy? He sure seemed really creepy, are you sure he was telling the truth?"

"Sorry Katara, yes he sure is creepy, and yes he is a friend of my brother. His name is Kro, he don't like anyone talking about him, something about each of his families homes burning down each time he dislikes the place he lives at."

"And we are whispering about him like this? Why not we enjoy this sweet night instead of being bothered over a friend of your brother."

"Alright, no more about Kro and more about you, so do you like video games?"

Kitt pulled his and Katara's hand out from under the table, gently making little circles in her fur, then rubbing it smooth again and repeating the process.

"Of course I like video games, it's precisely the reason why I'm in dept with Sevipa, she enjoys watching me cry to get the newest additions of any good games out there."

"Ohh, did you ever play DragonBall? Or the Justice League of America?"

"No not really, I spend my time playing the old games, like Ratchet and Clank and Spyro the Dragon, that type of games."

"Ohh, maybe I should try that once or twice, or better yet just come over to your house and play with you."

"Yeah maybe you should."

Katara watched as the sunset kept creeping down over the horizon, thinking how perfect of an evening it was. Kitt watched as Katara looked outside, he was at lost of words, and beauty was different when placed in the fading light of the dying sun. Her wavy quills moved each time she took a breath, the sharp shine of blue mixed with the midnight black. Her eyes were the perfect shade of blue, happily soaking up the fading sunlight.

(This is just too perfect, like a moment for a kiss. Maybe I should?) The thought tormented Kitt as he watched her breath. It was briefly broken as Amy came back.

"Sir? Are you all ready to order?"

"Of course he is, I would like fish, I want it hot with lemon juice drizzled on top."

"And what about you sir, what would you like to eat?"

"What I want would be the same as her. But I would also like my first date not to be ruined either."

"I'm sorry sir; I will leave you both alone once I bring you the food. I did not notice that this was your first date, I'm sorry."

"Thank you Amy."

Amy left, leaving both an angry Kitt and a calm Katara to sit in the silence. Katara was the first to try to calm Kitt down, first by stroking his hand. After a few minutes of trying to calm him down, it was not working, so she was going to try a different way to calm him down.

"Kitt are you alright?"

Kitt remained quiet and ignored Katara's advances to calm him down, (well if he's going to ignore me, I better pull my last move on him. I wonder what he would react to if I kissed him.) The thought ran though her mind, briefly she was going to, but Amy ruined it again by bringing the food to them.

"Here you go; I hope you have a happy night, no need to tip me I already got the tab from the bird guy."

Kitt watched the waiter leave the table for the last time; slowly he uncrossed his arms, but still was upset and still had his girlfriend's hand in his own hand.

"Thank god she's gone, if I had any money with me, I would have never tipped her."

"I agree with you. She was a total snob."

Katara dropped Kitts hand, and grabbed a fork, looking at the fish like it was her last meal. Kitt was not quite as eager as Katara to eat the fish. But he still took a small baby bite of the fish. His eyes brightened up as he took a bigger bite, nearly inhaling it as he ate the fish. He could now understand how Katara enjoyed it, if it gotten cold it would have tasted horrible and it hot with the lemony zing to it. They finished their meal nearly at the same time; Kitt was the first one to speak up.

"I see why you like fish, it's a bit different than what I'm used too. A bit more healthy too."

"Thanks Kitt, at least we both agree with what we like. Ooh we might become a perfect couple, with kids and grandkids."

"Yeah, well don't think too far, it might be ruined soon."

"Yeah I know what that works."

Kitt took Katara's hand back into his own, walking them back to the car that was parked outside. Once they both got inside, Kitt was the first one to reach over and give Katara a gentle kiss, as the night went on, it just got hotter for the two love birds.


End file.
